The Skywalking Dead
by ClassyHoney
Summary: Flitz, Lasercorn, Jovenshire and Sohinki are sent to a mining facility where they encounter a huge threat, will they survive? Following fic is Rated M for coarse language, violence and gore.


**Author's Note:  
** So here's a story that I wrote a little while ago but for some reason I never released, until now. So this is based off of a Smosh Games is Board episode where they play Outbreak: Deep Space and it doesn't follow the plot exactly but it has some elements from the episode still in there. Following fic is Rated M for coarse language, violence and gore.

 **The Skywalking Dead**  
How exactly did we go from gamers on YouTube to zombie slayers in space? No clue, all I knew was that I had a chance to fulfil my lifelong dream. Shooting zombies in the balls! If you don't know who this is by now, allow me to introduce myself, I'm David Moss or the Lasercorn as I prefer to be called. I was aboard the Eradicator, kinda like our own Millennium Falcon but with more guns and shit! Anyway, we have Sohinki the scout, Flitz the pilot and Jovenshire the soldier. Yeah, it's literally the blind leading the blind, even with that stupid HUD screen that he's wearing.

I'm digressing, we were doing our usual thing, cruising around the stars playing Mars caravan (it's a card game for those who are wondering) when we got a distress call. "Attention! Attention! Distress call incoming!" Our ship VI said. "Alright, what's the situation, iVan?" Sohinki asked. "There's a small settlement beyond the outer rim of Jupiter on the planet Odim. The whole mining station there has been compromised by what appears to be walkers, so caution is advised." iVan said, Sohinki looked right over at me and said rather menacingly. "So no grenades this time, Lasercorn!" "Aww, but I wanna use them!" I whined, pouting like I was a child again. "This is a mining station, so explosives of any kind are not advised." Joven confirmed, looking over the data we compiled. "Ok, co-ordinates are locked in. Preparing to make the jump to lightspeed." Flitz confirmed. We all strapped into our seats as the space around us became one giant blur. We were jolted into FTL speed and thrown from the outskirts of Earth to Jupiter within mere minutes! Man, eight year old me would be so jealous right now!

Flitz returned back to normal speed when we reached Jupiter, honestly the whole thing went faster than expected. "What are the readings on Odim, Flitz?" Joven inquired. Flitz brought up the holo map and began looking at the readings. "Atmosphere should be normal, although I'm detecting high amounts of radiation within some of the mines." Flitz said to us, I looked over at the smaller planet. It was mainly a sickly green and a deathly grey, the clouds seemed to affect our visibility as we began flying into the planet. "Alright, scanning for a landing zone." Flitz said. "This fog isn't gonna make things easier." Sohinki said, looking outside his window. "Yeah, especially with Joven's eyesight." I said, adding a small chuckle afterwards. Sohinki and Joven joined in, Flitz was concentrating on his holo map. "Ok, I think I found one. Setting her down." Flitz said, bringing our shuttle in for a smooth landing. The fog cleared up a bit, revealing a small landing platform and finally the mining station.

"We've got pods here, there must be more than expected." Sohinki said, looking over the gunmetal grey station. I could see them too, slimy, disgusting pods. Some had even hatched, this mission just got harder. "Alright, let's gear up!" Joven said, we all got out of our seats and began grabbing our gear. Sohinki got his sword and pistol, Flitz got his two machine guns, Joven and his rifle, Madeline and me with my shotgun and welding torch, sadly my grenade rifle and grenades had to stay in the Eradicator. We all grabbed our radiation suits as well and began moving into the station, as we stepped out into the open the fog faded away some more. Our feet were met with a slimy surface instead of the firm and sturdy floor of our ship. "Oh god, what's this stuff on the floor?" Sohinki asked, disgusted by the goo like substance on the platform. "I dunno but it feels like we're in Rod Stewart's stomach." Joven replied. "C'mon, we'll try and find out what happened here." Flitz said, all of us suddenly focused on the mission. We could see the door to the facility, it seemed to be jammed shut though.

"Flitz, can you hack it?" I asked. Flitz stepped up to the console and tried to open the door. "No use, the whole system is fried. Lasercorn, you might have to cut our way through." Flitz replied. "Ok, watch my back. I don't wanna be zombiecorn." I said, pulling out one of my grenades…Ok I lied, I brought one grenade! One grenade! One that I was saving for the zombies! But oh well, I guess it had to be used on the door. "Fire in the hole!" I yelled, running out of the blast radius. The others looked at me confused, they looked back and saw the grenade strapped to the door. They ran with me and then BOOM! The door flew off the frame and our entrance was wide open!

"Holy Shit!" "What the fuck?!" "Lasercorn!" The three said in sheer disbelief of what I did. "What? Don't judge me!" I said, defending my actions. "It doesn't matter, we have our way in." Flitz said. All four of us entered the facility, as in every zombie movie it was dark, destroyed and with some corpses lying around. Flitz stopped and activated his holomap, looking at it with sheer concentration and the remainder of us taking a defensive stance. "Ok, there's an archive room here. If we can find the station recorder we can find out what happened here and possibly find some survivors." Flitz said, guiding us through the facility. We all stood guard around our navigator as he led us down the derelict station, avoiding any corpses and dangling panels.

"According to the holo map, this bridge should lead us to the archives. Lasercorn, you're on welding duty." Flitz said. "On it." I replied, pulling out my torch. I began to attempt opening the door when we heard a growl echo through the station. A lump formed in my throat, I froze in sheer terror of what was connected to that sound, my palms began to sweat as I snapped back into reality. "Lasercorn, tell us that door is open!" Joven plead. "Uh, almost half way there." I said, welding more rapidly than normal. "Weld faster!" Sohinki said. My hands began working more frantically, the growling getting closer to us. "Lasercorn…?" Joven began. "So close!" I said to no one in particular. The growl was as if the beast was right behind us. "DAVID!" Sohinki yelled, the growl becoming more deafening and more terrifying. "There, it's open!" Just as we entered the room, I saw it!

The creature was a beast of unimaginable terror, kind of like a mix between bear, large avian creature and small scorpion like features appeared on the beast. To say it was an abomination of science would be an understatement. The doors thankfully closed before the creature found us. "What the fuck was that?!" I asked, almost panicking. "I don't know, but thank fuck it didn't spot us." Sohinki said, almost in exhaustion. We all turned around and were yet confronted by another surprise, the bridge was covered in nothing but human remains. I had to stomach my disgust at the organs that I had my feet placed on, the rest of the team had the same initial reaction. Stepping through the bridge was enough to make me sick, the squishing underneath our feet, the stench of rotten flesh, the plain sight of it was enough to nearly make me vomit. The door to the other side was thankfully open, revealing the starkly contrasting gunmetal grey to the pink and red of human flesh. After we entered the assigned area, Flitz closed the door behind us. "Oh god! Was that the survivors?" Joven asked, slumped over in the corner. "What's left of them." I replied simply, quickly enough to quell my utter sickness at the sight of the bridge. "We're close to the archives. Just down the hall and to the left, let's grab the recorder. From there we can head up to the watchtower and set this place to blow." Flitz said, laying out his plan.

"Sounds good to me. Let's blow this place." I said. "Just one sec." Joven said, vomiting in his corner. The vomiting felt like it went on forever and ever, I almost wanted to shout "Toughen up princess and let's finish this!" but for the sake of Joven and what we saw, I could understand what he was going through. Besides, we knew Joven couldn't stomach that much gore and that godawful stench. "You good, Joshua?" Sohinki asked, concerned for Joven. This was an unusual sight, we never sympathised with Joven… In fact we just kept egging him on relentlessly. "Yeah, there goes my breakfast though." Joven said, trying to stay humorous. I gave a small chuckle at the joke, in this unsettling circumstance we all needed a laugh of some kind… even if it was a Joven joke.

Joven got back up, grabbed Madeline and we continued onto the archives. We saw some walkers up ahead, Sohinki scouted ahead and counted three to four of them. I went ahead with my shotgun. "Yo uglies!" I bellowed, the walkers turned around, their radioactive orange eyes focused on me. "This is my boom stick!" I yelled, before blasting away at the small hoard in front of me. In no time, the hoard was no more. I stood victorious amongst the heap, proud of my kills. "Nice one, Bruce Campbell." Sohinki said, although he meant it ironically I took the compliment. I was Bruce motherfucking Campbell during this mission, with my mighty shotgun at my side. Walkers started to rush in from all sides, we were outnumbered, but not outgunned. Sohinki used his Plasma sword against the east side, Madeline and Joven mowed down the west side. Flitz kept on moving and used both guns to his advantage, I believe his was using gunkido…is that what it was called? That thing from Equilibrilum? I don't care, because I was blasting zombies from the south side. "Eat shells! Eat shells motherfucker!" I yelled, the room becoming a rave of bullets and splattering blood. The hoard was down to half strength but the reloading got more and more frequent.

"We're gonna lose ammo before this hoard dies! Let's move." Sohinki said, finishing off his opponent. "Agreed, move to the archives!" Joven yelled. Flitz and I moved ahead while Joven and Sohinki kept us cover, we ran down the hall and made the quick left turn into the archive room. The others joined us and slammed the door before anyone else could enter, we all took a chance to count our bullets and check for any bites. None of us were infected, although our ammo supplies were less than half capacity. "There's too many out there!" Joven said. "Plus we got that beast out there to contend with." Flitz said. "Let's find that recorder." I said, reloading my shotgun.

We saw the archives around us, large shelves surrounded us, each holding different records. However the main console held the recorder that the mission depended on, we crossed over to the large computer as Flitz began hacking into it. "Ok, I'm at the main prompt screen now." Flitz confirmed, we looked at the screen.

 _ **JOMED ARCHIVES**_

 _[000] - VIEW STATION DATA_  
 _[000] - DELETE STATION DATA_  
 _[000] - SEND STATION DATA_  
 _[000] - ACCESS STATION RECORDER_  
 _[000] - BACK TO HOME SCREEN_

By the way, JOMED stands for the Jupiter and Odim Mining Export Depot. I looked over the Flitz's shoulder and saw 'view station data'. "We should view the data before ejecting the recorder." I suggested, Sohinki stepped forward with his opinion. "Maybe we should head to a more fortified position before we view the data, this place isn't exactly built to hold off a hoard." Joven stepped forward. "We should check the data to see if any of the crew is still alive." Flitz made his own decision and decided to view the data, we all watched as the prompt screen sent us to another screen.

 _ **JOMED ARCHIVES**_

 _View station data_  
 _22 May - Research Data_  
 _24 May - The Experiments_  
 _26 May - Outbreak_  
 _27 May - Distress Signal_

Flitz clicked on 'Distress Signal' as we all watched the message scroll out for us on screen.

 _ **!EMERGENCY!  
** Requesting evacuation of the Odim JOMED Mining Facility immediately!_  
 _Repeat, Requesting evacuation immediately!_  
 _Survivors are in the mineshaft… myself included._  
 _Hostile walkers believed to be around 50 or so, unknown creature spotted in the facility._  
 _Password to self-destruct sequence is M3GA70N._

 _ **FIRST PRIORITY  
** -Extract survivors_

 _ **SECOND PRIORITY  
** -Activate self-destruct sequence_

The message ended there. "We have to check the mines! There could be survivors down there!" I said, running to the opposite door. "Lasercorn wait!" Flitz commanded, I stopped myself from moving and turned to listen to him. "There is little chance that anyone survived, we need to take the recorder and blow this station up! We can't risk these things leaving here!" Flitz said. "I'm not leaving until I know they're alive or dead!" I replied, getting slightly louder. "We should split up then, I'll go with Dave. You and Joven go up to the upper levels and find the main console, once we find the survivors we'll activate the self-destruct sequence. Be ready to pick us up from the mines though." Sohinki suggested. "It's too dangerous! Especially with that other creature running around out there!" Flitz said.

Joven decided to lend his opinion. "We came here to extract the survivors, Sohinki and Lasercorn can take care of themselves." Joven plead to Flitz, Flitz was concentrating hard and came to his final decision. "The minute you two find the survivors radio it into us and we'll blow this place to kingdom come." Flitz wearily said. Sohinki and I exited the room and made our way to the shaft entrance, the door appeared to be ripped open, blood splattered all over the floor and roof. The odds of anyone surviving this was slim to none, fair to say, I had a bad feeling about this…and so did Sohinki. We entered the cave into the Odim Mines and fair to say, the place seemed to be decorated with splattered blood, bodies appeared to be ripped to shreds within this place. "This doesn't look good, Dave. Are you sure anyone survived down here?" Sohinki asked, I was too concerned in looking ahead of us within the dark caves, visibility was dangerously low and my fears of what could be in the caves rose significantly.

"Lasercorn?" Sohinki asked again, I snapped back into reality and answered his question. "Um, doubtful. Maybe we should have taken Flitz's advice and head up to the main console with them." I said, realising how futile this rescue attempt was. "Well the mission data said to extract any survivors, that's our main priority." Sohinki reiterated. "Yeah, I know, I'm just…" I began, I was afraid to admit that I was horrified. I was known for being the bravest of the bunch and rather intimidating, despite my small height. "You're scared, aren't you?" Sohinki asked, not rubbing it in my face or being mean about it, but genuinely caring about my feelings towards this mission so far. I gave a simple nod, unknowingly glimpsing at a torn corpse of what I believed to be one of the warrant officers of the facility, Sohinki came closer to me and said. "Yeah, me too buddy. Let's finish this mission and go home." Sohinki patted my back as well and I was encouraged to finish the search. Just then we could hear a rumbling sound above us, the dust and rocks started dropping slightly, terror controlled our bodies as we could see the horrifying creature above us.

"Run!" I shouted, Sohinki and I grabbed our gear and ran further into the cave. The creature was hot on our heels, Sohinki stopped dead in his tracks and activated his shield. "Matt, come on!" I plead as he stood in the path of the creature. "Get to the survivors, I can hold him off!" Sohinki said to me. "You'll die if you do!" I said back to him, we had no time to argue as the creature reached us and began battling with Sohinki. I turned and went into a makeshift campsite, the survivors must've been here and recently too, the fire pit was still fresh. There appeared to be no life here, I thought I saw a survivor but the person was infected. I put the poor person out of their misery and used another shell on them, the pointless squirming and low pitched snarls and grunts ceased. I came across a small journal and read one of the entries… the last entry

 _ **LAST STAND (31 JANUARY 2016)**_

 _Survivors were infected, all dead. I got bit, I tied myself down to await help…should be here soon. Hopefully they can treat this infection too, I don't want to die or end up like the other survivors. If I have succumbed to infection and am dead, then the self-destruct must be activated. The password is M3GA70N, main console can be found on the upper levels._

 _-Log of Dr. Drew Hawke, Head Physician_

An overwhelming feeling of defeat and hopeless clouded my mind as I nearly broke down over the Doctor's infected corpse, then a sound sent me out of my depression. A scream came from the upper caves, but not of a creature, a person. Sohinki! He's in danger! I charged up the slope, shotgun in hand and ready to shoot some balls! "Hey Ugly!" I yelled at the beast, his large body standing over Sohinki. I quickly ran at the beast and rolled under it, my finger on the trigger. "Suck my lead!" I yelled as I unloaded the last of my shells into the creature, blood spilled down onto me as the creature appeared to be weakened. The beast was down momentarily which gave me enough time to check on Sohinki.

"Matt? Matt! Talk to me!" I pleaded, his body seemed pale and lifeless, his eyes closed. I rolled him over and saw that his back was scratched very deeply by the creature. I couldn't believe my eyes! I refused to believe it! I refused to believe that Sohinki was infected. The beast groaned and began to rise again, I had to act quickly. I pulled out Sohinki's pistol and aimed for the legs, hoping that it would cripple him.

I pumped a full clip into the legs and the beast was down and unable to move. "Sohinki, c'mon man. We're leaving!" I said as I slumped Sohinki over my shoulder and began to move him, I dumped the pistol and grabbed his sword, as well as my shotgun. I ran through the cave and found the entrance, I opened the door and threw down my shotgun and Sohinki's sword. I placed Sohinki on the other side and before closing the door I pulled out another frag grenade. Ok, fine! I had ANOTHER grenade, but this moment was so fucking cool! How can you judge me on this moment?! "Yippy Kai yay motherfucker!" I yelled as I threw the grenade into the mine, after hearing the grenade hit the ground I immediately sealed the door closed and waited for the boom.

The entire mine shaft lit up like the Fourth of July, incinerating anything within its path. Unfortunately this caused the base to become unstable. Now you can judge me on that moment, Judgey McJudgerson! "Flitz! Flitz! We need the ship, Sohinki is injured and we need extraction!" I said into my headset. "Move to the west platform, it's not too far from your location. It's also the least irradiated." Flitz said, I grabbed the items and began moving through the halls. Almost being tossed around and losing my balance on many occasions. "Is the self-destruct activated?" I asked. "Yeah, the whole base will blow up in five minutes!" Flitz said, urgently flying around the base as I burst my way outside of the base.

The facility began to implode, small sparks of fire began erupting from the facility. The entire infrastructure began to collapse around us, making my stance quite unstable and causing the platform to destabilise. "FLITZ! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled into the foggy sky. Just when I thought all hope was lost, the Eradicator appeared and swung around, revealing the rear entrance. I picked Sohinki up and passed him to Joven who was almost hanging out the back, I attempted to jump on, but a small explosion caused the shuttle to move and caused me to dangle from the rear entrance.

My grip wasn't secure at all, I was slipping and shouted out to Joven. "Joven! Joven! Pick me up!" I yelled, his rifle was dangling as well and close to falling off, he was about to grab his rifle instead of me! "Hey! Save me, you fucker!" I yelled out to Joven. Although it pained him, Joven grabbed my hand and pulled me up into the ship, sadly his rifle fell to its doom. "Madeline!" Joven cried as his rifle fell into the fiery blaze. "Joven, it was a gun!" I said to him, his reaction seemed fucking ridiculous to me. "Madeline." Joven cried again. "Stop being such a fucking pussy and help carry Sohinki to the Med-bay!" I commanded. We both grabbed Sohinki and dragged him to the small bed in the med-bay, the rear entrance was sealed up as we anticipated the launch. Flitz launched off flew through the surface of the planet.

"Everyone strap in, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Flitz said, Sohinki was secure on the bed, Joven and I rushed to our seats as the base began to implode. It was like the implosion scene from "Aliens", a flash of bright, white light appeared as I closed my eyes tightly. Flitz looked up just exactly as Bishop did in the movie and Joven was still mourning the loss of Madeline. Then BOOM, the explosion sent a shockwave that hit our ship, the initial inertia caused us to flail slightly. However, we were free. The blaze consumed Odim, sending an orange wave around the surface, all we could do was watch from our ship.

The mission was complete, Flitz set the auto-pilot as we began stripping off our gear. The body armour and guns were returned to the storage area as we gathered around Sohinki, his chest armour and undershirt was taken off him completely. His scars were being treated, although we awaited the initial signs of zombification. "How long until we reach the fleet?" I asked, looking down at the dying scout. "About three hours. iVan sent the data to them and the mission log as well." Flitz confirmed. "Will Matt make it?" I asked. "The fleet has the best medical team in the galaxy, so we'll see. All we can do now is wait and see." Flitz said, rather glumly. We were all glum, uncertain of what would happen to our dear friend and dare I say, brother whom we've known for years. Only time would tell…


End file.
